


One of Those Nights

by Outerworldly



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Carulia AU, F/F, I feel like I've failed as a writer, I mean it really depends on what you consider smut, but for the record this is probably one of the smuttiest thing I've written, carmen sandiego au, kinda smutty but like is it really though?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 00:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20398615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Outerworldly/pseuds/Outerworldly
Summary: An agent and a high-class professional thief play a game of cat and mouse, the twist? The mouse is chasing the cat.





	One of Those Nights

It’s was one of those nights again, the types of nights that had lead to more paperwork than actual clues, tips, or progress of any type. One of those nights that would lead to more over time and with that going home late to a cold meal that’d remain cold despite having been microwaved. 

A perfectly cut circle in the display case, the scene of the crime was almost spotless had it not been for the bright red insignia left only a few feet away from the spot of the crime. 

She’d seen you quite a few times that being through security footage, or pictures, a few times in person as you smugly waved her goodbye during one of your get-aways. You did very little to cover your face or hide when committing your usual robberies it’s because of that, that she became quite acquainted with your face. After hours of studying footages of you day and night, why you’d think that’d be enough for her to develop a crush on you, after all, she was constantly teased about it by her coworkers. 

And how could they not tease her, when she was always so adamant on proving there was more to the case than a high-class professional thief that just stole valuables for fun only to return them in completely different places. 

She wouldn’t deny the fact that there was something completely and utterly interesting about you, maybe it was that air of mystery around you, or a certain appeal you had… whatever it was her thoughts as of lately were bringing her back to you with much more frequency. Don’t get her wrong though! It wasn’t anything _**like that**_, simply curiosity that was all… 

But now that she thought about it, wouldn’t that make for a funny story? An Interpool agent developing feelings for the so-called criminal she was supposed to be hunting down. She couldn’t help giggling at the thought. 

In less of a giggling mood was her partner, who was irritatedly taking a break from overlooking the crime scene with a freshly lit cigarette in between his fingers. He muttered to himself between puffs. 

“That’s your fifth one tonight, Agent Vanderwood.” She spoke softly as she approached slowly to the window his spot overlooked. 

“Well, we all gotta die of something.” He muttered dismissively. “If this case doesn’t kill me first that is.” 

“I’m sure we’ll find more clues upstairs,” Jaehee replied. She wasn’t the one for blind optimism but if the assertions she’d made down here were true then there was bound to be a clue upstairs. 

“Agent Kang, why don’t you go on ahead without me?” He asked still holding onto that cigarette of his. Whether he was just trying to cool down or wrap his head around the whole concept that no clues had been left, Jaehee did not know, all she did know was that Vanderwood would need more time before moving forward with the investigation of the area. And that if she wanted to go home at all tonight that it would be wise to comply with the request and move onto the next-heavily littered crime-scene. 

Up the stairs, until she reached the floor she was looking for. Somehow you’d managed to bust the elevator… well, she certainly couldn’t complain anymore about not getting in her day’s workout but with heels? That was just torture on her already tired feet. With no one around to judge her, she pulled off her heels and made it out to the area the arriving authorities had described. 

A broken window, unlike the glass from the case this one was messily shattered as if you’d been in a hurry. You always left clues at the scene but none ever amounted to anything past a few ‘leads’ that never went anywhere. Besides, most seemed neat and strategically left behind, this one, however, did not resemble in any way any of the past ones. 

Just as she inched a little closer to get a better look, she heard something light and almost hard to hear… something like footsteps? 

But they came from above, she didn’t have to think twice before springing into action. Leaving her heels behind in a haste, she ran towards and up the stairs with newfound energy and vigor. 

Some of the clues from earlier entailed that you were probably still somewhere in the area but it was something she and Vanderwood had both dismissed, there’d been clues like those on one or two occasions before but none had meant nothing and with as tired, as both had been they’d just been eager to reduce the amount of work for the night. 

But maybe, just maybe you were still inside and maybe just maybe, she’d be able to catch you this time. Well, it was either you or the person that you had been chasing inside, or who had been chasing you. 

Her heart was set on the first option. 

_But what would she do if she caught you? _

No! That was a dumb question. Of course, she’d have to apprehend you that was her job after all! But she did have her doubts about you… you did return everything you stole and intact as well… there were so many questions she had and you were the only one that could answer them so for now at least she chased you for that. 

Without heels, she was able to cover the same amount of ground twice as fast. Her small figure allowed her the swiftness that Vanderwood lacked during chase scenes like these, while his strength helped during other situations… part of the reason both made such a good team. 

In the darkness of the stairwells she could make out a figure, hopefully, yours. Fast but not fast enough to outrun her at this rate. She was so close to you, her fingers could almost feel you in their grasp.

But you leaped and the door which lead to the roof flew open, and out you jumped shakily rolling into a landing position. You were a few feet from the building’s ledge and she wasn’t about to let you get away that easily. 

She leaped towards you causing you both to roll clumsily onto the rooftops ground. With the moon’s light, she now knew with all certainty that it was you who she had just landed on. 

She made no waste of time getting your hands pinned up above your head in a firm grasp. 

You hissed out in pain. She wasn’t particularly heavy but with all her weight on your currently bleeding abdomen, it felt like a bitch but you steadied your breathing and made an effort to look unbothered. 

“Agent Kang, it’s nice to finally meet you. Unfortunate the circumstances under which we have so.” You quipped with a small smile that breathed something between shit-eating snarkiness and a flirty invitation to do something more. 

“I’d say the only person who finds this entire encounter unfortunate is you.” Carefully she brought your hands together and you watched as she shimmied out a pair of handcuffs. Nothing scary for someone like you, _however, exciting?_ Well, you wouldn’t raise any objections on that. 

“So I take it you’ve been eager to meet me, how sweet.” You cooed. 

She’d been chasing you for a few months now; it was always like a cat and mouse game in which the mouse was chasing the cat. One where she always came _oh-so-close_ to catching onto you… and the feeling was _**thrilling**_, to say the least. 

“Don’t flatter yourself.” She answered rather plainly. 

You had your hacker conduct a background search on her when she replaced the old agent that had been working on your case. Always watching her from afar making sure she never got too in the way or hurt (well, her and her partner), you were a thief but definitely not a psychopath that played with the lives of others. 

You had a strange relationship with her if you could call the connection between both of you a relationship of any sort. You always left clues for her on where to find you next but never let her catch you, you teased her in that way but then at the same time kept her at a distance so she wouldn’t get hurt. 

With a click, the handcuffs closed around your wrists. 

“I usually prefer to be taken out to dinner before we get a little experimental.” you winked watching as she averted her eyes from you with a roll, a small pink dusting over her cheeks. Whether she was flustered or whether it had resulted from the cold outside temperatures, you weren’t really sure. 

“If you’re done joking around. I have questions.” 

You sighed out, mostly in disappointment. “I thought you would.” 

But before she could ask there was another sharp pain from where you were bleeding and your body jerked forward a bit from the pain. 

“What’s wrong?” Her eyes scanned down to where you were bleeding, before her hand could reach your handcuffed hands came down to stop her. 

“I’m sorry but I’d prefer if you didn’t do that.” 

“H-how did this happen?” She asked. 

“In a fight.” You answered smugly. 

“Well, I certainly didn’t believe you’d impaled yourself mid heist.” She countered. 

“I’m sorry but for now that’s as much as you’re going to get.” 

“I don’t think you understand the gravity of the situation you’re in, Y/N, or would you prefer dame rouge?” 

“Y/N is fine.” You interrupted. 

“As I was saying, the way I see it; your currently bleeding out, and have been found at the area of a crime being rather suspicious, and having attempted to evade the authority. I have all the reason to bring you in. Besides if you don’t tell me now then you will later.” 

“I know you know there’s more to me than meets the eye and I know you know I only steal what I do to protect them from the actual thieves, so tell me, Agent Kang, why are you still keeping up this charade? You know that if you take me out of this equation all the real bad guys will come, and they’re not gonna be as generous as me and return what they steal…” 

“How did you know-” 

“I have my ways, obviously by now you must have noticed.” By now it seemed as if she had let her guard down enough for you to pull a counter. With all the strength you could summon you reversed your positions so you were on top of her. She struggled, knowing your strength was not enough thanks to your injury you leaped off her. 

She didn’t make a second attempt to tackle you, but she kept her eyes heavily trained on you. 

“Why are you doing all of this?” 

“Don’t they say half of the appeal is in the mystery?” You asked evading the question. “If I tell you won’t I lose my appeal?” 

“I’d say there’s much more to your appeal than mystery.” Jaehee countered. 

You took a confident step forward, though your wound was killing you with every movement. You watched as she took a step back, her back brushing across the roof’s railing. 

“So you’re saying you find me appealing?” You giggled, amused. 

This wasn’t like her, Jaehee was always professional in her work but she couldn’t keep her heart in check as you moved in closer to her leaving only a few inches between yourselves. She wanted to say something but it felt like she’d dug herself into a hole with that remark. 

“Well, do you, Agent Kang?” 

The air outside felt cold, but on the inside, Jaehee felt like a tea kettle that was going off; demanding that someone turn down the heat at which it was boiling to. 

“What game are you playing?” She asked, her voice demanding an answer but in reality, Jaehee just wanted to anything to put some space between you two or to change the current topic. 

“The same one you’ve been playing along to from the very beginning.” The hairs on the back of her neck stood up as you came in closer, all personal space seizing to exist as you leaned into her. Suddenly she wasn’t so sure if the both of you were still talking about the heists and investigations. “Admit it, you must find me appealing. I mean, look at how close you’ve allowed me to get.” 

Your eyes peered into hers as if looking at her very soul, and suddenly all she could hear was her pulse thumping in her ears. Completely unable to form any sort of argument. 

The cold night’s wind picked up playing with both your hairs. You took your cuffed hands at brought them up to brush her hair back. 

“What are you-” 

“You have very beautiful eyes, Agent Kang.” Your voice replied gently, though to be honest your eyes were tracing a very different part of her face now. You bit your lip leaning down closer when she did nothing to move out of the way. 

The way in which you inched in closer, she could feel your warm breath fanning her lips and suddenly something got into her that made the wait feel too cruel.

She didn’t wait for you to meet her lips, she brought hers up to yours in a ravishing kiss. 

So maybe her coworkers had been onto something when they’d teased her about having a crush on you, not that they’d ever actually believe was actually true. 

At some point through the steamy make-out session she’d noticed you’d gotten out of the handcuffs not that she’d complain about it when you had a hand full of her thigh, holding it up as it wrapped around the side of your waist.

You could hear the small moans she made as you sucked and bit at the sensitive skin on her neck, leaving small bright pink marks where your mouth had trailed over. 

She only pulled your body closer and suddenly a rooftop didn’t feel like the most appropriate or private place to let things escalate. 

** _Yet… _ **

You were weak, so very weak and the heat of her body only pulled you closer, pushing you on to continue… to let things escalate just a little more. Like a magnet, you were drawn to her. 

With every movement the both of you made her skirt hiked up higher and higher, your hand seeming to follow the skirt as it trailed up her thigh until you were holding something that wasn’t quite part of the thigh but all the better. 

From her neck to nibbling on the lobe of her ear, to back to open-mouthed kisses, to back to her neck, her hand on the back of your neck guided you to where she wanted you. Your mouth finally latching onto her collarbone but wanting to keep going lower. 

You were so enthralled with her and she with you that neither of you seemed to hear the incoming footsteps. It wasn’t until there was heavy banging on the door that the both of you stopped in your spots, like two children having been caught in the midst of their mischief. 

Luckily the fact that you had picked the lock to make it out didn’t make it so the door stayed open even after it had closed behind you two. 

“Agent Kang! Are you up there!? Are you alright!?” Vanderwood’s voice boomed through the door. 

“That’s my partner!” She squeaked. 

“Agent Kang! Respond!” He voiced ordered. 

“Don’t worry, we’ll meet again.” You winked, taking her hand in both of yours and rubbing it reassuringly before placing a small kiss on the top of it. “I’ll look forward to finishing what we started here tonight.” 

The pounding on the door got louder, she looked away for a second towards the door and all she heard was a small. _**Click**_. before seeing you stand up on the railing expertly balanced. 

She looked down at her wrist. You handcuffed her to the railing. 

“Y/N!” 

“Gotta make it seem believable if we want your partner to but it, love. You’ll learn to forgive,” You winked, before letting yourself fall backward. 

She might have panicked if she hadn’t noticed the compact hang-glider strapped onto your back. Where you pulled it out of, surely she had no clue. 

And almost just as quickly as you’d jumped, she saw you gliding off into the moonlight. 

She sighed out finally tearing her eyes away from you. 

“I’m handcuffed to the railing, Agent Vanderwood!” She finally responded. 

“Finally, what took you so long to respond!?” He asked through the door. 

“I guess… I was still in shock.” She responded and in a way it wasn’t a complete lie, she still couldn’t believe the events that had transpired only a few seconds prior. 

“I’m gonna try to bust down the door, hold tight!” 

You mean, he hadn’t been trying to do that from the start? It was hard to tell considering how hard he’d been banging on the door. 

As she waited for the door to burst open, Jaehee readjusted her clothes and hair with her free hand only noticing a certain glow that came from her hand when it shined into her eye in the moonlight. 

“The queen’s ring!” She exclaimed. The presumably stolen artifact from tonight, you had really managed to protect it and then left it with her. 

But how had you managed to slip it onto her finger without her noticing? Another small sigh left her lips as she looked in the direction which you had glided off into. 

And she just so happened to realize that with every that had happened it was no longer just another one of those nights, working late and going home to a cold meal. Of course, all those things would happen but then again something else had happened too. 


End file.
